Unexpected Results
by absoluteotaku
Summary: Rukia decided to prove to Ichigo that he is pretty gullible but ended up getting a surprise of her own. IchiRuki oneshot


A/N: Wahaha! School holidays are finally here! =D So to celebrate, I've written this IchiRuki oneshot. X3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Unexpected Results<p>

Ichigo yawns and grabs his school bag. He glances at his closet door and knock on it once. The door slides open a minute later and Rukia jumps out. Their eyes meet and they glare at each other.

"The heck is wrong with you two?" Kon eyed the two of them.

Ichigo pointed at Rukia while he says, "She thinks I'm too gullible."

Kon looks at him for a while and nodded. "Nee-san is right, you are too naïve for your own good. Even ten year olds are more cautious than you."

"You're on her side?" Ichigo asks in disbelief and crosses his arms like an unhappy child.

Kon stood up tall, "Of course I'm on Nee-san's side. I'll always be Nee-san's loyal supporter so why don't you give me a hug-ah!"

Rukia stomped on Kon a couple of times before saying, "See, I told you, you are too gullible for your own good."

Ichigo frowns, "Am not!"

"We'll see." Rukia answers back with a small smile.

Ichigo frowned at her and then said, "Ok…? I'm going to school now."

Halfway to the door, Rukia's phone beeps and Ichigo's shinigami badge started to ring.

Rukia immediately swallowed a Soul Candy. Ichigo grabbed Kon, reached inside his mouth and took the candy out. He ate the Soul Candy and felt the familiar yet weird sensation of being pushed out of his physical body.

"We'll be back soon," Ichigo told Kon. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm away," Ichigo warned. "Or else I'm giving you to Yuzu for her birthday."

Kon, who was now Ichigo, paled, "NO! I'll be good so please keep her away from me!"

Ichigo jumped out of his window and landed on the ground where Rukia was waiting for him. "Where's the location of the hollow?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia pointed to her left, "That way."

"Ok," Ichigo said and started running.

"Gullible!" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo scowled, "Don't do that. Some soul might've already been eaten while you're here trying to prove you point."

Rukia shrugged and started running in the opposite direction.

Minutes later, they arrived at an empty construction site. They spotted a couple of hollows chasing after a middle-aged woman and ran toward them. Ichigo fended off the hollows while Rukia performed Soul Burial on the woman. After doing that, she started to exterminate the hollows around them. They worked at a brisk place but the wave of hollows seemed never-ending.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo exclaimed as he killed off another group of hollows only to be confronted by more hollows. "It's been half an hour already! They are so annoying! Bankai," Ichigo shouted. He started to swing his sword around widely, killing many hollows.

"Hey, you're gonna ruin this place," Rukia grumbled.

Ichigo ignored her and continued to kill the hollows. Rukia sighed.

An hour later, Ichigo rested his arms on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Rukia shook her head at him, "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Fighting hollows for nearly two hours straight does that to you," Ichigo said back. He looked up and froze. "Shit, Rukia! There's a hollow behind you!"

Rukia turned around to see a hollow's mouth. The mouth enclosed around her and she cursed.

"Rukia," Ichigo shouted and killed the hollow with one shot. He quickly ran up to Rukia, who was lying on the floor breathing laboriously. Blood had already started to flow out of her body at an alarming pace. "Rukia," Ichigo called again as he picked her up. "Shit, I need to get you to Urahara or Orihime."

"No," Rukia shook her head weakly. "It's too late."

"Not it's not," Ichigo denied stubbornly.

Rukia smiled up at him but said nothing. Ichigo watched helplessly as she disappeared before his eyes. "No," Ichigo cried out. He stared at the empty space in front of him, where Rukia was just mere seconds before. He couldn't believe it. Both of them went through so many fights and she dies because she was bitten?

He kneeled there, unmoving, as thoughts of Rukia flooded his mind. A single sentence repeats itself over and over in his mind. The one sentence he never managed to say and, now, will never be able to say to her.

"Oh my, you were right," a voice said behind Ichigo. He turned around to see Urahara standing there with his fan covering half his face and his hat covering the other. "He is quite gullible, isn't he?" He observed.

"Haha told you so!" Rukia said. She was laughing so much that she fell over.

Ichigo stared the pair in disbelief. Realisation hit him like a tonne of Grande Menos and he glared at them.

Urahara, sensing Ichigo's murderous aura, said, "Ah, don't be like that Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-san came to me saying she needed help with something and I wanted to test my newly-developed hollow bait so…Ahaha, she was the one that planned all this, not me. Oh look at the time! Better get going! Bye!" With that he disappeared, leaving a girl laughing like a maniac and a murderous teen.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia coldly, turned and walked away.

Rukia looked up and saw his retreating form. She quickly ran up to him, "Hey, don't leave me here!" She grabbed Ichigo's shoulder but he pushed it off.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that! It was only a little joke," Rukia pouted.

Ichigo stopped, "Joke? You call playing with Death a joke?"

Rukia frowned. She hadn't thought Ichigo would be this angry. "Don't you do the same? Always running head first into the first fight you see. One day, you'll get hurt playing with fire! Hey, are you listening to me?" Rukia ran up to him and turned him around. She froze when their gazes met. Ichigo huffed, turned around and kept walking.

Rukia stared dazed at his back and then broke out of her trance. "Hey," she caught up with him and tugged on his sleeve. "You're not really cry-"

Ichigo cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug. Rukia was at a loss for words. "…you…" She heard him say.

"What did you just say?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

"I said 'I love you so don't do that to me ever again'," Ichigo said in one go, almost biting his tongue in the process.

Rukia stared at him. She felt her cheeks warm up and she coughed awkwardly. Ichigo eyed her and kept walking.

"Hey," Rukia called after him. She ran up to him and slid her hand in his slightly trembling ones, "I'm sorry." She stares at the ground.

Ichigo squeezed her hand softly. "Don't do that again," Ichigo repeated again softly.

Rukia nodded and squeezed back. "I won't do that to you ever again," she said. She then added in a small voice, "Because I love you too."


End file.
